A Quentin Coldwater Romance Story ( Sequel)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this 2nd story Quentin is still dating Erin but he falls and gets hurt hurts his arm and Erin heals it for him and also they go on another date .
1. Chapter 1-Quentin Are You Hurt?

Quentin was walking down the street and he slipped and fell on his arm and it was now bleeding and I said to him " Quentin are you hurt ? " He then looked up and said " Yes I fell and hurt my arm can you help me up? " I then nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him up then brought him back home .


	2. Chapter 2-Healing Quentin's Arm

I then said " This may sting a little but here goes nothing " Then I slowly put my hand over Quentin 's arm and healed it there was glowing light that healed his arm . He then said with a smile " Thank you so much ." I smiled back at him .


	3. Chap 3-Hey Quentin Wanna Go On A Date?

I sat beside Quentin and his arm healed then I asked him with a smile " Hey Quentin wanna go on a date ? " He smiled and said " Sure let's go somewhere your choice you can pick wherever you want to go my darling . " I winked at him and smiled and said "Okay sounds good ."


	4. Chap 4-Going Out On A Date With Quentin

Then we both went outside and went to a diner for our date he kindly opened the door to the diner and we went inside I sat down and he sat down then the waiter came over and said "Hello, and what will you two have tonight ?" I said " Can we have the Grilled Chicken Wrap and a salad with an ice tea please? " The waiter nodded and went to get the order and brought it back to the table and we ate our dinner. Then after dinner we paid and then went outside for a walk.


	5. Chapter 5-Hanging Out At Quentin's House

Then after we went for a walk he took me to his house he opened the door and we went inside and sat on chairs and talked about things he then asked me with a smile " Can I get you something to drink ? " I replied and said " Yes please can I have some water ? " he smiled then went to get a glass of water then gave it to me .I took it and took a drink . Then I said " Thank you Quentin ." He smiled and said " Your welcome ."


	6. Chapter 6-Quentin I Love You

I smiled at Quentin and looked at him and said " Quentin I love you ." He then smiled back at me and said " I love you too my sweetheart you are so beautiful. " I seriously blushed when he said that to me and called me that . I then said " Awww your so sweet . " We both smiled at each other .


	7. Chapter 7-Quentin Gets Kissed

While I was sitting down on Quentin's couch I lifted my hand up to his cheek and I had my hand on his cheek and I kissed him romantically and then I stopped and asked him " How was that?" He then said " Well that was just a perfect romantic kiss you really are a good kisser." He said as he winked at me. I blushed when he said that.


	8. Chapter 8-Going With Quentin For A Walk

Then Quentin asked me " Hey honey would you like to take a walk with me? " I replied with a smile and said " Sure sounds like fun I'm so in " He giggled when I said that so then we opened the front door and went for a walk down the street holding hands it was a beautiful spring day in March .


	9. Chap 9-Let Go Of Him Now Saving Quentin

All of a sudden out of nowhere when we weren't holding hands some bad girl grabbed Quentin by the arm and held him close as he was struggling to get out of the person's arms I said " Don't worry Quentin I've got this " Then I said to the person " Let Go of him now!" So the person let go of him and now he was fine then the girl dissapeared and never came back.I then asked him " Quentin are you alright ? She did'nt hurt you did she?" He replied " No I'm totally fine and thank you for saving me ." I smiled and said " You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10-Going To Eliot 's House

Then we walked to Eliot 's house he let us in and I told Eliot the thing I needed to tell him I needed to let him know what happened so I said to him " Eliot some girl grabbed Quentin 's arm and had a hold of him he was struggling and I saved him ." Eliot then said " That's good that you saved him is he okay ? " I then said " Yes he's fine ." He then said " That's good too. "


	11. C11-Quentin Your Eyes Are So Beautiful

I smiled as I looked at Quentin and into his eyes I then said to him " Quentin your eyes are so beautiful." He then smiled as he looked into mine and said " Aww that's so sweet and thanks you do too." I blushed after he said that and I said " Aww shucks you're too sweet." Then I kissed him.


	12. 12 Hey Quentin You Look Cute In That Hat

Then Quentin was sitting down and he was now wearing a brown cowboy hat I smiled and looked over at him and said " Hey Quentin you look cute in that cowboy hat ." He smiled and said " Thank you ." I then smiled and said " Your welcome hunny." And then we kissed .


	13. Chapter 13-So Happy Together

watch?v=LhhcHMkmyF8

I smiled at Quentin and said " I'm so happy to be with you I'm so happy that we're happy together , Quentin your such a sweet kind of guy and I love you ." He then said "Aww that's so sweet l feel the same way about you and I love you too forever and always ."I then replied and said "Aww that's so sweet."He then smiled.


	14. Chapter 14-Eliot Where Did Quentin Go?

Then all of a sudden Quentin went missing I didn't know he was gone and I asked my brother " Eliot where did Quentin go? Can't find him anywhere?" He then replied "I don't know let's go look in the forest he may be there." I nodded and we went to the forest to try and find him I got into the forest and said out loud " Quentin you here ? Where are you Quentin?!" Still nothing I became very worried about him what if we had never found him so Eliot touched my shoulder and said " Don't worry we'll find your boyfriend." I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15-Finding Quentin

We were walking in the forest and we were still looking for Quentin and then suddenly I heard someone screaming so I said to Eliot " That could be him let's go and see." So I ran with Eliot and we ran to a part of the forest where we found Quentin . I asked " Hey Quentin you okay? I was so worried about you ." He then said " Yes I'm fine I just got scared that's why I was screaming so anyways let's get out of here." He said facing me and I kissed his forehead after moving a strand of hair behind his ear.


	16. C16-Quentin , I'm So Glad We've Found U

I was sitting down on the chair at home now and I looked at Quentin and said to him " Quentin , I'm so glad we've found you ." Quentin smiled and kissed my cheek . I then told him " I was very worried about you I thought we could never find you but at least we did . Glad to have you back I love you Quentin." He smiled and said " I love you too ."


	17. Chapter 17-Dancing With Quentin

Then Quentin held out his hand and asked me " Would you like to dance with me?" I then smiled as I blushed and said " Sure sounds great." So I took a hold of his hand and I put my other hand on his back and we slowly danced romantically .It was the greatest day of my life and he was a fantastic dancer I also kissed his lips as we danced.


	18. Chapter 18-Alone Time With Quentin

Eliot then said to us " Okay anyways I'm going to leave you two love birds alone for a while " I giggled and gave my brother a hug before he left. I then looked over at Quentin and said " So how are you doing Quentin?" He smiled and said " I'm doing good how have you been?" I then replied and said " I'm doing pretty good too."Quentin smiled and said " That's good to hear " Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips it was romantic like sparks were flying. He was a romantic kisser.


	19. Chap 19-So Quentin Where Are You From?

As I was sitting down next to Quentin I asked him " So Quentin where are you from?" He then said with a smile " I'm from Brooklyn,New York." I smiled and said " Really? That's it nice there in Brooklyn New York?" He then said " Yes it is actually ." So then I said " Cool." I then kissed his cheek.


	20. Chapter 20-Reading A Book With Quentin

I was now sitting on the bed with Quentin and we read his favorite book together I was sitting right beside him as he was reading and it was my first time reading a book with him and the funny thing is I never fell asleep while he was reading it. He then stopped reading and asked " So did you enjoy that?" I smiled and said " Yes i did." He smiled.


	21. Chapter 21-Kissing Quentin

After that I sat a little closer to Quentin and put one hand on his cheek and kissed his lips romantically it was so romantic and plus he was such a good kisser then we stopped kissing and he smiled and kissed my cheek I blushed when he kissed my cheek it was so sweet .


	22. Cast Of The Story

Jason Ralph As Quentin Coldwater

Hale Appleman As Eliot Waugh

Toni As Erin

And Olivia Taylor Dudley As Alice Quinn


End file.
